


Dare To Dream

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Chinn, Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finns world comes crashing down when Dr Cavanagh tells him he can no longer be his GP, he thought they had a connection, he wasn't wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Since seeing a post about Finn and the Dr on tumblr I couldn't get this pairing out of my head so here it his - my first Chinn story (Charlie/Finn)
> 
> According to ED Wiki Dr Cavanaghs first name is Liam but the actor that plays him as said its Charlie and Charlies seems to fit him better. 
> 
> Forgive me, I have only written about Finn once before so if i get his mannerisms messed up I'm sorry and they is literally nothing out there on Dr Cavanagh so......

“Take a seat Mr Barton,” Dr Cavanagh smiled as he showed the younger man into his treatment room.

Finn looked at him funnily, why was he calling him by his full name?

“It’s Finn, you know that,” he smiled before his face turned into a frown adding, 

“And you sounded serious on the phone,” the panic in his voice increasing when he recalled the call, his big blue eyes filled with worry behind his dark frames.

“Finn,” Dr Cavanagh said making Finn smile as the butterflies began circling his stomach; he loved hearing his name roll off the older man’s tongue.

“It is nothing to worry about I just wanted….” Dr Cavanagh started before he scolded himself at his choice of words.

“Needed to see you,” he finished with a blush, even though that wasn’t much more appropriate. 

“Oh right,” Finn blushed himself, he’d had a crush on the doctor for a while now and for some reason looking up into his eyes made him even more nervous than he already was so he just started talking.

“If this is about my mole, which I take it it is, than just tell me straight okay, what’s wrong with me, because you know if it’s the big C I’d rather you just got on with it……..” he continued to ramble on and on all the while looking over at Dr Cavanagh taking in the way his long fingers intertwined on the desk in front of him, how his mousy hair fell just above his grey eyes. 

The reason Dr Cavanagh, Charlie, had called Finn in today was nothing to do with the adorable mole on the side of his chest that sat about an inch from his right nipple. Continuing to be Finns GP when he felt like this about him went against everything he believed in especially his Hippocratic Oath. Not that he wished to do Finn harm far from it in fact. There was a paragraph in the oath that was about respect and how if he did not violate the oath he would life a long and happy life. 

_If I do not violate this Oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help._

The boy had been in to his office several times over the last few weeks and besides the obvious mole they both knew why Finn kept coming back. He took a moment to appreciate just how cute Finn was. Lashings of dark hair, a handsome face framed by those black rimmed glasses, he didn't even have to imagine what lay under his shirt because he'd already seen it in his capacity as Finns doctor but it wasn't right. 

He could not carry on treating Finn without violating his Oath. Whenever he was in the same room as the younger man he wanted to touch him in a way that broke the doctor/patient boundary. When alone in his room in between patients he often found himself daydreaming of the boy with the glasses. He’d even looked into the guidance provided by the General Medical Council on doctors dating patients and it seemed that he could pursue such a romance as long as he used his ‘professional judgement’ to decide if it was appropriate and as long as Finn was a former patient. Former being the operative word. All this had led him to make the decision to tell Finn he could no longer be his general practitioner. 

He cut off Finns rambling with the his name,

“Finn.” 

But Finn wasn’t listening, too busy babbling about cancer and that time he went out in the sun without any sunscreen on.

“Finn,” Dr Cavanagh said again this time a little more forcefully causing Finn to stop abruptly.

He looked up to find the doctors grey eyes staring back at him intently. Finn always thought of him as Charlie, not Dr Cavanagh, ever since his Mum had invited him over for tea that time but now sitting opposite him in his office and the way he was looking at him, a look that made the redness on Finns cheeks glow that little bit brighter, he was definitely Dr Cavanagh. 

“Doctor?” Finn questioned.

“The reason I have called you in today is because, well……….” and for the first time Finn noticed that Charlie was uncomfortable. 

Before he could help it Finn blurted out,

“Tell me I'm not going to die.”

Charlie let out a small chuckle which didn't help Finns erratic breathing but did somehow manage to make him feel a little better, even managing a shy smile under his intense gaze. 

“No Finn you are not going to die.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Finn asked the shy smile still on his face as he Charlie shifted in his seat, the smile Finn was giving him made Charlies chest tighten. 

Finns eyes fell to the doctors hands again as he seemed to be twitching, something was wrong, he could feel it.

“Finn,” Charlie started but hesitated.

“Come on Charlie…..sorry Dr Cavanagh just tell me.”

“I cannot in full honesty continue to be your doctor.”

“What! Why?” Finn questioned before the he cried, 

“Oh God is it that bad?” his hand flying to his mouth, hyperventilating slightly. 

“Finn,” Charlie said his name again in an attempt to calm Finns erratic breathing once again,

“Your mole is fine, just a kiss from the sun,” he eyes widening as the reality of what he’d just said sank in.

Finn could feel the blood rush to his cheeks at Charlies words but somehow he didn’t care. 

“So it’s nothing?” Finn asked still feeling panicky, wanting Charlie to confirm it nothing was wrong.

“Yes it is nothing to worry about but…”

“Have I done something wrong?” Finn asked suddenly he didn’t want Charlie to stop being his doctor; he actually looked forward to his medical check-ups and his annual flu injection even the stupid mole problem, just so he could be in the same room alone with the tall handsome doctor. 

“No Finn you have not done anything wrong, it is me.”

“You?”

Charlie cringed, how was he supposed to tell Finn to leave his practice when he couldn’t tell him the reason why, not without breaking his code of conduct. 

“I am afraid you will have to find another practice.” 

“Another practice but…but my Mum works here.”

It was like a light bulb had gone off in Charlies head but he shook the idea out as soon as it came he couldn’t very well blame his own nurse could he?

“I just think it is in your best interest to find someone more….” how did he put it,

“Appropriate to treat you.”

“More appropriate?” Finn puzzled before the realisation began to sink in.

“Is this because I’m gay?” Finn asked in astonishment not only because of the discrimination of it all but mostly because he actually thought Charlie was gay too.

“Of course not,” Charlie cried reaching out across his desk towards Finn before he remembered where they were and pulled himself together.

“Finn please do not think that,” putting all the words he could not say into the pleading look in his eyes. 

“Perhaps it would be for the best,” Finn nodded sadly in agreement, before getting up to leave hurt by the fact Charlie didn’t want to see him anymore.

“Finn wait,” Charlie called after him, standing up from his desk in an attempt to get Finn to stay.

“No Charlie you’ve made yourself perfectly clear.”

“You….you don’t want me,” Finn said in almost a whisper, his voice cracking as he pulled the door open willing the tears he felt well up not to fall.

Charlie sank back into his chair as he heard to outer door to the surgery slam and put his head in his hands. What had he just done?

He was just putting his jacket on having made the decision to go after Finn when his buzzer went. 

“Ms Ladderbanks is here for at 2 o’clock.”

He sighed and placed he jacket back on the hook, he had no chance of catching Finn now.

“Send her in,” he groaned into the intercom. 

He plastered a welcoming smile on his face as he greeted his next patient, all the while hoping the next time he saw Finn he could make things right.

*

A few days later he got his chance as they bumped into each other in David’s shop, literally.

“Sorry,” Finn mumbled, his cheeks reddening when he saw who it was he had just collided with, the butterflies in his stomach returning. 

“Finn,” Charlie breathed before clearing his throat.

“Did you, have you registered with another practice?” he asked hopefully.

“I haven’t gotten round to it yet. What’s the big deal anyway I still don’t understand why you can’t carry on being my doctor?”

“As I explained Finn, it is complicated, please just register with Dr Wilson over in Robblesfield.” 

“Why can’t I just change to Dr Bailey instead?” Finn questioned, not that he wanted to but at least if he was still at the same practice he had a chance of bumping into Charlie every once in a while which was better than nothing.

Charlie had thought about that himself, Dr Bailey was more than adequate to take over Finns care but he still didn’t feel comfortable enough taking things further with Finn if he was involved with his practice. Hell he didn’t even know if Finn wanted to take things further so he decided to test the waters.

“Because that would still my practice and it would be unethical.”

“Unethical?”

“Please Finn,” Charlie begged, placing his hand on Finns arm before making a hastily exit.

Finn stared at the place Charlies hand had been for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn’t a touch from a doctor but a touch from a friend, more even, but knowing Finns luck he was reading too much into it. However he would keep it in mind for the next time he saw his mother, he had some questions to ask her about the dashing doctor. 

*

“Mum can I ask you something?” Finn blurted out later that week when he it was just him and his Mum in the house.

“If you must,” Emma smiled from the kitchen at her youngest son.

“Charlie,” Finn started but noticed his Mums stern look and corrected himself,

“Sorry, Dr Cavanagh, how much do you know about him, personally I mean?”

Thinking about it, she didn’t know anything at all about her boss’s personal life to comment. She smiled fondly at her son; she’d seen the spark behind Finns eyes when she had invited the doctor over for tea several weeks ago. Perhaps she needed to do some digging, for her son’s sake of course.

“Not much I’m afraid, he’s a very private man.”

“Thought so,” Finn grumbled, if he Mum didn’t know and she worked with him every day how was he supposed to find out without asking him directly?

“Has he mentioned he’s asked me to move surgeries?”

“No, why would he do that?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.”

“I’ll have a word when I get back to the surgery tomorrow,” and that was what Finn was dreading. 

“Forget it Mum.” 

“No, if he’s asked there must be a reason, leave it with me eh.” 

Now she had the perfect excuse to take to her boss. 

Finn rolled his eyes, great, if Charlie didn’t already think of him as some stupid little boy he would after his Mum was done with him, he had to find a way to warn him.

*

The next morning Finn, dressed in his best shirt, the grey one with little figures on, casually waited outside the café to catch Charlie on his way into work. From a distance the tall brunette could have been anyone but Finn, having observed the doctor far too closely over the past few weeks, knew exactly who it was.

He picked up his coffee and made is way across the main road so their paths would eventually cross.

“Morning,” Finn said awkwardly. 

“Finn,” Charlie almost cried as he looked up and saw the dark haired boy standing in front of him. 

He’d only been thinking about him a moment ago, like he had done every morning for weeks now as he passed Dale View. 

“I’m glad I caught you,” Finn gave him that shy smile, the one that caused Charlies chest to constrict.

“I erm may have mentioned to my Mum that you wanted me to leave the practice.”

“Finn,” Charlie breathed almost like it hurt just to say his name and Finn left suddenly guilty for talking to his Mum about it.

Finn wasn’t terribly good at reading the signs but even he could tell Charlie was trying to express something more than he was saying in the way he spoke his name 

“If you just told me what was going on I wouldn’t have to ask.”

Charlie was staring so intently at Finn he almost missed Edna’s call.

“Good Morning Doctor.”

Finn cleared his throat in an attempt to get Charlies attention, the noise seemed to bring him back to reality, his eyes however remained on Finns but he managed to call, 

“Good Morning,” back, leaving Finn with the feeling something else was going on between them then just a disgruntled doctor.

“Charlie,” Finn pleaded,

“I thought we were…..friends.”

“Friends?” Charlie cried he wanted so much more.

“What?” Finn asked a little hurt by his cry.

“Finn you do not understand, I beg of you,” he managed to peel is eyes from Finns long enough to make sure Edna was out of their line of sight before he reached out for Finns arm once again. 

This time Finn was ready for the contact and almost sighed as he felt the strong grip on his forearm.

“Register in Robblesfield and I will explain everything,” and without thinking he leaned in and whispered, 

“Nice shirt by the way,” in Finns ear before he departing leaving a stunned Finn gaping after him.

If Finn didn’t know any better he was sure that Charlie, Dr Cavanagh, had just flirted with him.

*

Charlie arrived at the surgery and ignoring Emma’s wave for his attention he headed straight to his treatment room and as he fell into the chair, his face once again in his hands he cursed under his breath, what had he just done? He’d almost confessed his feelings for Finn, he would have to stay away until Finn took his advice and if not, he would just have to bury his feelings for the younger man. 

The day dragged but he’d managed to avoid Emma’s advances that was until his last patient cancelled on him leaving him open for Emma to knock on his office door.

“Dr Cavanagh can I have a word?” Emma asked as she opened the door without waiting for a reply.

And the moment Finn had warned him above, the one he’d been dreading all day was finally upon him. He composed himself and put on his best professional smile.

“Of course Emma, do come in.”

“We need to talk about Finn,” Emma said as she took the seat opposite her boss.

Emma had never questioned her bosses sexuality before, never had a reason to, but after her talk with her youngest son she was started to suspect something. She studied his face as he tried to compose himself, she’d never noticed before but he was quite handsome and if she had to choose a suitor for Finn than he was exactly what she would have picked. Tall, lean, a little older, well to do, a doctor no less. She smiled to herself, yes he would do nicely. 

“Now Emma you understand I cannot disclose any patient details with you, especially your sons.”

“And I would never ask you to but may I ask a personal question Dr?” 

“Please call me Charlie,” Charlie sighed.

“Charlie,” Emma smiled imagining him sitting at the dining room table again, but this time as Finns date.

“Are you married?” she asked, noticing for the first time he didn’t wear a wedding ring.

“No I am not.”

“Girlfriend?”

Charlie shook his head.

“Boyfriend?” 

The look of horror that crossed his face confirmed what she wanted to know.

Charlie eyes widened, he’d been so careful, kept his feelings for Finn to himself hadn’t he so why was his nurse, Emma Barton, the object of his affections mother, asking him about his love life?

He managed to compose himself enough to shake his head before getting up out of his chair.

Emma knew this was his way of ending the conversation so she thanked him but as she headed for the door she called back over her shoulder, 

“I won’t say anything.” 

The rush of blood to his face only added to Emmas confirmation that her boss had feelings for her son.

*

Finn wandered aimlessly around the village sipping the remainder of his coffee after his tryst with Charlie, except it wasn’t a tryst and according to Charlie they weren’t even friends. He found himself at Val’s grave, wishing she was there to offer her words of wisdom, he really needed her.

“Am I imagining it Val or does………” he didn’t even want to say it out loud, didn’t want to let himself believe it in case it wasn’t true, he sighed,

“Does Charlie like me?”

“Who’s Charlie?” Vic asked over his shoulder making him jump.

“No one Finn replied to quickly unable to hide the smile on his face

“Stalk around graveyards much do ya?”

“Alright keep a hair on,” Vic replied before, noticing his thoughtful expression.

“Come on,” she insisted bumping into his shoulder.

He looked down at Val’s grave, somehow being there talking about that with Vic didn’t feel right, 

“Not here.”

“Coffee?” Vic asked and slid her arm into Finns.

They walked back towards the café in silence, Finn wondering how to tell Vic that he somehow managed to fall for the local GP

“So….Charlie,” Vic asked again when they each hand a fresh cup of coffee in front of them.

“Vic you can’t tell anyone.”

“As if!” Vic outraged, a little hurt that he thought she would.

“Charlie as in…..Dr Cavanagh.”

“Oh my god you fancy the doctor,” now understanding why he was hesitant to tell her.

“Vic!” Finn cried.

“Are you and him…..?”

“No!” Finn cried again.

“But you want to.”

“I don’t…..” but he couldn’t lie to Vic even if he did the smile on his face everything someone mentioned him, even in passing, would give him away.

“I think, I think he likes me too.”

“Really?” Vic asked astonished.

“What is so hard to believe about that?” 

“Come off it Finn, you know yourself you aren’t great at reading the ‘signals’ are ya?” she used her fingers to put quotation marks around the word signals to emphasis her point. 

“True, so how are you supposed to know?”

“Well has he said anything?”

“Of course not,” but he has asked me to move practices without giving me a reason, 

“But this morning,” Finn smiled as he remembered the feel of Charlies long fingers wrapped around his arm,

“I think he flirted with me.”

“Flirted how?” Vic asked leaning forward in her chair, it wasn’t often Finn talked to her about this sort of thing and she wanted every last detail. 

Finn just shrugged.

“Well does he smile at lot when you are together?”

Finn nodded thinking about Charlies crooked smile.

“Does he fine an excuse to touch you and before you say it an examination doesn't count,” she laughed pointing her finger at her friend, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Finn thought about Charlies hand on his arm earlier when there was no need for him to touch him and again when they had bumped into each other in Davids a few days before, Charlie made brief contact with him then too.

Finn blushed as he nodded again.

“Maybe he does then have you asked him?”

“Asked him, don't be ridiculous I can't just ask him......can I?”

“Anyone tell you you over think things?” Vic laughed.

“It's been mentioned,” Finn mumbled.

“Maybe that's why he wants you to change GPs, ya know ethics and all that palaver.”

‘Ethics’ the word meant something to Finn and he wracked his brain trying to think,

“Unethical,” he whispered to himself.

“What's unethical?” Vic queried.

“That's the word he used when I asked why.”

“You know what this means,” Vic smiled, her voice taking on a sing song tone.

“What?”

“Finn and Charlie sitting in a tree…..” and she proceeded to make kissing noises as Finn sank even further into his chair in embarrassment.

*

“Finn you home?” Emma called as she walked through the front door.

“In here,” Finn yelled back from the living room, he’d clocked off early as there were no guests at the B&B plus he didn’t want to leave at his usual time in case he bumped into Charlie on the walk home. He was confused enough and seeing him only made matters worse. 

“Right,” Emma started as she walked into the kitchen,

“So I had a little word with Charlie,” she said emphasising the use of her boss’s first name for Finns benefit.

“Mum you didn’t,” Finn cringed.

“You asked me to, besides I think I deserve to know, I’ve worked with him for long enough.”

“Well ya might as well tell me hadn’t ya,” Finn sighed, secretly glad he was about to learn more about Charlie. 

Emma excitedly took the seat next to Finn on the sofa.

“He doesn’t wear a wedding ring,” she beamed pleased with herself at her observation.

Finn rolled his eyes at her, he already knew that from the amount of time he’d spent staring at Charlies hands and imagine how those long fingers would feel on his skin.

“Nor does he have a girlfriend,” Finns turned abruptly to look at his Mum this was no information and although he regretted talking to his Mum about Charlie, he couldn’t help be intrigued to know what else she had found out.

“And…..” Finn prompted when she didn’t continue.

Emma hesitated, but thought Finn had a right to know.

“He doesn’t have a boyfriend either.”

Finn held his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“But by the look on his face I think he might be…”

“What?” Finn asked, his face still in his hands, his heart racing, from hope or fear he wasn’t sure, the next word that came out of her mouth could spell disaster for any sort of relationship he had hoped for with Charlie be it friends or more.

“Gay,” she whispered.

Finn couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at that word, he hadn’t been wrong then. But the way his Mum said it, like it was a dirty secret made him angry.

He sat back and looked at her,

“Am I supposed to care? What’s wrong with him being gay anyway?”

“Nothing, I just thought it might matter, ya know, just in case……”

“Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s gonna automatically like me.”

“So you don’t like him then?” Emma asked in confusion.

“Well it doesn’t really matter now does it?” Finn cried knowing his Mum had probably ruined any chance he had with Charlie. 

“He likes you.” Emma said quietly.

“What?” Finn asked stunned his mother would ask such a question; he shook his head in disbelief.

“Mum you had no right.”

He stood up and clamped his hands around the back of his neck elbows sticking out and took a deep breath and began to pace, this wasn't real, Charlie actually liked him.

“I was just trying to help,” Emma offered annoyed at Finns reaction, she got up from the sofa and started faffing in the kitchen.

“Help, help, now he’s gonna think I’m just some kid……uuurrgghhhh,” Finn directed towards the kitchen, at his mother, he knew she was just trying to look out for him in her own way but now, after his conversation this morning Charlie was probably thinking better of telling him what was going on between them if anything.

“You asked for my help Finn and I did.”

“But that was before.” Finn groaned.

“Before what? Emma quizzed 

“Oh just forget it,” Finn said dismissively and stormed out the door and if to make matters worse Charlie happened to be walking past dale view just as he slammed the door.

“Finn is everything alright?” Charlie worried, the concern for Finn etched on his face.

“Like you care,” Finn said flippantly feeling guilty immediately when he saw the hurtful look on his face.

“Sorry, just me Mum.”

Charlie nodded, he’d had a similar experience with Emma earlier.

“This surgery in Robblesfield where is it exactly?” Finn asked. 

A grin spread across Charlies face as he told Finn exactly where he could find it.

“So you are going to do it then?” Charlie looked at Finn hopefully.

“You obviously asked me to transfer for a reason and I know you wouldn’t ask unless it was important so….” Finn looked up at Charlies grey eyes and gave him a shy smile.

“Thank you Finn.”

“Can you tell me one thing?” Finn asked.

“Anything,” Charlie breathed hoping he could answer without jeopardising his career. 

This was it Finn thought when he reached out his arm and Charlie didn’t back away.

“It this because……”

Charlie held up his hand and placed his index finger on his lips indicating Finn to be quiet.

“Please Finn, just register and then we can talk okay?”

“Okay.”

He watched as Charlie walked away his stomach doing summersaults with the knowledge that Charlie liked him. 

*

The wait was agony for Charlie; every time he saw Finn in the village he would ask him the same question. 

“Today?”

“Not yet,” Charlie would reply and Finn would look at him, his big eyes full of dejection.

And then finally 9 agonising days after their last proper conversation a message popped up on his computer screen as he sat in his office to say that one Finn Barton of Dale View, DOB 26/06/1992 had requested for his records to be moved over to the New Green Surgery in Robbersfield. He had to stop himself jumping for joy as he read it. 

It was late in the evening when he got confirmation that Finns files had arrived and he was officially no longer a patient at Abbott Lane Surgery. But it was another 12 hours until he saw Finn again the following morning.

“Today?” Finn asked the same question he’d been asking every morning for the past week or so, but today he was rewarded with a different answer.

“Yes.”

“Oh, never…..hang on did you say yes?”

“Yes Finn, today.”

“Oh, oh, does that mean….?” Finn started, the blush creeping across his cheeks.

They both looked down at their feet, embarrassed. 

“How about a coffee later?” Charlie asked eventually. 

“Really?” Finn questioned before he realised that he hadn’t said yes,

“Yep…sure…I…would, I would like that,” he could feel his face burning even more but he didn’t care.

“Right, meet you in the café after work?” Charlie said not wanting to leave Finn but knowing he had a full surgery to get to.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They smiled at each other before departing their separate ways.

The day dragged like never before, both of them willing the hours away. By 5 o’clock Charlie had seen his last patient and was just putting his jacket on when Emma knocked on his door.

“Come in,” he called even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Doctor,” Emma said a little sheepishly.

“Yes,” Charlie replied a little impatiently.

“I know Finn has moved practices and I think we both know why, I just wanted you to know I’m happy for you and I won’t stand in your way.” 

“Oh erm, right, well,” Charlie stammered.

“Off anywhere nice?” Emma asked when she noticed his jacket was on and he had his bag in his hand.

He coughed awkwardly, 

“To meet Finn actually.”

“Oh, right, don’t let me keep you then,” Emma smiled at him.

“Goodnight, and thank you,” he nodded a little awkwardly before heading out of his office, leaving Emma happy that they had finally seen sense, she was sick of Finn moping around the house. 

Finn was already outside the café waiting when Charlie walked up.

“Hi,” Finn offered in greeting.

“Hello,” Charlie said back.

They both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Should they shake hands, hug, more, in the end Finn just nodded to the door and asked, 

“Coffee?”

To which Charlie sighed with relief and said,

“Please.”

They sat and drank and talked like nothing had changed between them but they both knew something had. When Bob indicated he was closing they both got up at the same time but not wanting to say goodbye yet Finn suggested going for a walk.

They headed up the village and down to the humpback bridge, and as they got further away from the prying eyes of the villagers Finn turned to Charlie and asked the unspoken question that had been between them. 

“So are you gonna tell me why or am I gonna have to guess?”

“And what would you guess?” Charlie asked.

Finn chuckled nervously,

“You first.”

Charlie knew he needed to tell Finn how he felt but he couldn’t find the words. In the end he went with honesty. 

“I like you Finn, more than like you and I knew that spending time with you as your doctor was wrong.”

“Unethical,” Finn let out a small laugh.

“Yes” Charlie breathed, 

“But I couldn’t, can’t stop thinking about you and I hoped that once you changed practices that maybe we could….” Charlie stopped when he saw the hesitation on Finns face and began to turn away from him, humiliated by the fact he’d spilled his feelings so easily.

But it wasn’t hesitation on Finns face, it was disbelief, how could Charlie, the posh older man find Finn remotely interesting enough that he couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

“Wait,” Finn breathed, his arm reaching out and pulling Charlie back because he felt exactly the same.

“Finn,” Charlie whispered taking a step closer to him and now with nothing in their way he closed the distance between them gently placing his lips to Finns in the briefest of touches.

He pulled back to look into Finns big eyes and lent his forehead against his as he whispered,

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that for.”

“Oh,” Finn sighed.

“Tell me you feel the same,” Charlie asked nervously when Finn didn’t pull away from him.

Finn reached up to run his hand through Charlies mousy hair, something he’d wanted to do for a long time. 

“I like you too,” he smiled as Charlie brought his hand to his cheek. 

And as their mouths met for the second time, Finn melted under the touch of the man he had been fantasising about for weeks thinking to himself,

Maybe dreams really do come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its cheesy I know but Finn deserves some cheese in his life!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr - starkidsarah


End file.
